


6AM is too early to be awake

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Prompt:TIME: 6am, he forgot to shut off his alarmPLACE: tucked up beside each other in bed, warm.





	6AM is too early to be awake

He could have sworn he’d shut the alarm off the night before. It was the sort of thing written into his psyche now on Friday night, like dumping his work shirts in the washing machine, ready to dry on Saturday morning. He’d get into bed, reach out for his phone and switch off the alarm and for two blissful nights, he’d have a lie in.

 _They’d_ have a lie in.

But in the gloom of grey surrounding him, not even sunlight filtering through the window, the incessant _beep beep beep_ sounded through the room. He scrabbled for his phone, hoping against all hope that he could turn it off before it woke Suga because the deities knew a tired Suga was a stroppy Suga, especially when he’d been denied his Saturday morning doze.

Usually they’d take the opportunity to sleep until nine, then Daichi—generally—would get up and make tea. Sometimes they’d go out for breakfast, or they’d have something quick before going to the store. Lazy Saturdays catching up with each other, smoothing away the stresses of the week that took them to different parts of the city.

Suga, with the longer journey from their apartment, and working erratic hours at an advertising agency, was the one that particularly needed this time to recoup, to recharge and refresh, enjoy the slower pace at least for two days. And Suga was the one who clicked off his light later, preferring to read rather than sleep, an owl and not a lark.

So what the heck would he be like, abruptly shaken out of his slumber a whole three hours earlier than necessary? It would put their precious weekend on the wrong track before it had barely started.

 _Dumbass, Sawamura!_  His fingers skimmed the phone and sent it tumbling off the cabinet. Trying not to make any more sudden movements, Daichi searched with his hand, trying to find it, then in a panic because the beep appeared to be as loud as a klaxon at this early hour, he threw his pillow onto the floor, hoping to muffle the obnoxious sound.

It was okay. He could lie there and stare at the ceiling. He could lie there for the next three hours until it was time to make the tea, and he could think of other things. It was Suga who needed the rest. It was Suga who needed to recuperate. Daichi could …

He could still hear the beep. It didn’t sound at all muffled, indeed it had got louder and was now echoing through their tiny room.

“What the—” he began, then stopped himself cursing out loud.

But it was too late (or rather too early). Beside him, Suga stirred, turning from his side to his back. “Whasser time?”

“Sorry,” Daichi whispered. “My alarm went off. Try and go back to sleep.”

“Six, right?” Suga muttered, and yawned.

(How someone could look so beautiful with sleep in their eyes and mouth wide open, Daichi had no idea, but Suga managed it.)

“Yeah.” He apologised again, kissing Suga’s shoulder.

Then Suga turned again, this time facing Daichi, and his hand which had been by his side, slid to Daichi’s leg. “It was my alarm,” he whispered as he caressed Daichi’s thigh. “We spend our weeks working, and our weekends resting, so I figured we should make time to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Fest 2018


End file.
